


Skies and Stars

by EmmaGrencik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Romance, Unrequited Love, based on sam/cas, but in f/m pairings, what i feel is happing there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGrencik/pseuds/EmmaGrencik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies and Stars

She doesn't know when it begins or when a simple kiss became a romance. She doesn't understand why he looks at her like she's the sky and her eyes are the stars, she doesn't understand why he holds her hand when she's sad lonely or scared. she doesn't understand the constant I love yous that flow from his pink tinted mouth but most of all she doesn’t understand why she doesn't look at him like he's the sky and his eyes are the stars. or why she doesn't hold his hand when he sad lonely or scared. or why she doesn't have constant I love yous flowing from her tinted pink mouth. She does understand what the meaning of a soul mate is and the meaning of being in love well the basic meaning. And she understands when she says goodbye to him the feeling of relief when the last look containing stars and skies disappears from his eyes and the last hand hold leaves the grasp that personally never seemed like home and the last I love you flees from his pink tinted mouth.

 

~E.G


End file.
